


Птицы Британии

by whisky_soda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Gen, Spy - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые орланы вьют гнезда в Лондоне, а некоторые отставные... орнитологи — в Нью-Йорке. Хотя трудно сказать, действительно ли мистер Робин вышел в отставку, или он всё ещё в деле?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птицы Британии

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды "Опасная бритва" на Большую Игру-5
> 
> Предупреждение: Авторский фанон образа одного из персонажей, некоторое нарушение таймлайна, изменение истории картины Альбрехта Дюрера "Женская баня", отсылки к рассказу "Пустой дом".
> 
> Примечания:  
> Precision Guided Firearms - семейство охотничьих и снайперских винтовок производства частной компании Tracking Point  
> Ласточка (Swallow) - термин, используемый спецслужбами ряда стран для обозначения агента-женщины, которая участвует в разработке объекта для создания компрометирующей его ситуации – так называемой «любовной ловушки». Источник: Рэм Красильников. КГБ против МИ-6. Охотники за шпионами  
> Кузены - наименование американской разведки. Источник: Томлинсон Ричард Большой провал. Раскрытые секреты британской разведки МИ-6  
> Ким Фибли - один из руководителей британской разведки, коммунист, агент советской разведки с 1933 года.  
> Блайнд (англ. Blind) - это "слепая" ставка, которую игрок обязан сделать, до того, как он получит карты. Это так называемая "слепая" ставка, которая обязательна во всех видах покера, в которых используется данный вид розыгрыша (Техасский Холдем, Омаха, Дро-покере, Лоуболл и Бадуги). Иногда Блайндом называют также игрока, который делает эту ставку. Обычно позиция игрока, который делает Блайнд, считается слабой, так как игрок вынужден ходить первым.  
> «Я — звезда быстрого приготовления, просто добавь воды и размешай» - "I'm an instant star. Just add water and stir". (с) Дэвид Боуи

Новая певичка была хороша. В простых джинсах, легких сандалиях и клетчатой рубашке, она сидела на краю сцены, вновь и вновь повторяя слова какой-то джазовой песенки. Кто-то из служащих старательно, как школьник, пытался подобрать мелодию на рояле. Получалось фальшиво. Не обращая на это внимания, певичка сидела и мурлыкала песенку под отстающую тактов на пять мелодию, переругивания между сотрудниками ресторана и уличный гул. Единственный посетитель не мог вспомнить ее названия. Что-то знакомое, жужжащее в голове назойливой пчелой. Это раздражало. Но дамочка определенно была хороша. Лучше, чем на портретах, фото или афишах. И он был бы не прочь поговорить с ней где-нибудь за кулисами, подальше от людских глаз и ушей, или в темном переулке, а быть может, если повезет, в номере какого-нибудь отеля с хорошей звукоизоляцией и старым добрым виски. В афишах, щедро расклеенных по кварталу, рекламировался незабываемый джазовый вечер: с новой программой несравненная звезда Бродвея Габриэль Воладон. 

— Могу я присесть?

Он немного увлекся мыслями о певичке и не заметил, как молодая женщина в темно-зеленом свободном сарафане оказалась рядом. К тому же незнакомка выбрала верную позицию. Сложно было не оценить этого. Возможно, случайность, но девушка подошла с солнечной стороны — пришлось бы поднести ладонь к глазам и прищуриться, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Он хмыкнул, вспоминая прежние времена, и покосился на свернутую в руке незнакомки газету, махнув в сторону свободного стула. У нее были красивые руки: неброский маникюр с короткими ногтями, ухоженная кожа — вряд ли эта пташка занималась физическим трудом, ничего тяжелее какой-нибудь сумочки она не таскала. Та, большая, холщовая, на вид почти пустая, как раз висела через плечо. 

— Доброе утро. — Незнакомка улыбнулась, снимая большие солнечные очки. — Мистер Робин, если я не ошиблась? Верно? — У нее было красивое лицо, из тех, что заполняют бесчисленные модные журналы и могут забыться из-за своей стереотипности. На секунду мистер Робин задумался, путались ли лица типичных викторианских или ренессансных красоток в умах их современников.

— Я ваша поклонница, — выдохнула незнакомка, складывая перед собой руки.

— Повезло вам, — констатировал мистер Робин, хмыкнув.

Он закрыл купленный выпуск «Таймс» и положил газету рядом с чашкой чая. Незнакомка оставила свой экземпляр рядом.

— Так неожиданно встретить вас здесь, далеко от Лондона. Какое-нибудь новое исследование? — Она прищурилась, слегка склонив голову набок.

На девушке была белая шляпа с большими изогнутыми полями. 

— Просто отдых. Решил отдохнуть от работы.

Певичка продолжала мурлыкать себе под нос. Трижды повторив предыдущую композицию, она переключилась на что-то новое. Пчелы в голове по-прежнему жужжали старый мотивчик.

— Оу. — Она покачала головой. — Немного неожиданно слышать такое. Погибли два тауэровских ворона. И я думала, что вы, как один из лучших орнитологов, будете в центре событий.

Мистер Робин кивнул, сцепляя пальцы:

— Это было бы логично в действительно чрезвычайной ситуации, но сейчас… — Он внимательно посмотрел на молодую женщину. — Конечно же, мои соболезнования ее величеству. Но произошедшее уже ничто не исправит, а Смотритель, я уверен, уже принял все меры для ликвидации последствий. Мой опыт тут ни к чему.

— И вам ни капельки не любопытно? Почему погибли вороны? Или как там пишут ученые в своих прогнозах: что нужно сделать, чтобы избежать повторения ситуации? Или же исследовать изменения, последовавшие за этим?

— Не мой профиль, — спокойно ответил мистер Робин. — Тут больше шума и шока. Если подумать, то не такая уж это и трагедия. Вороны были слишком молоды, слишком с характером. Не поладили друг с другом, не досмотрели за ними, такое бывает. Но наш земной шарик продолжает кружить вокруг Солнца, популяция воронов не вызывает опасений. Англия справится, как делала это всегда. Смотритель найдет новых птиц, учтет прошлый опыт и приручит их по какой-нибудь только что разработанной методике. Конечно же, им еще сильнее подрежут крылья. И все это произойдет по специальному указу, одобренному ее величеством и парламентом. Быть может, еще и референдум организуют. — Он пожал плечами. — В общем, как я и сказал, не мой профиль.

— И все-таки на вашем месте я бы так просто не отмахивалась от ситуации. В ней есть любопытные моменты. В Лондоне появился белоголовый орлан. Смотритель часто видит его у тауэровской стены.

— Орлан. — Мистер Робин покачал головой. — Орлан в Тауэре. Очаровательно. Вы знаете, природа не терпит пустоты. Это даже забавно, — он улыбнулся, — с точки зрения орнитологии, естественно. 

Мисс Воладон замолчала. Теперь она просто сидела на краю сцены, воркуя с персоналом. Кто-то бросил ей яблоко, и она широко улыбнулась, счастливо рассмеявшись на замечание из-за кулис.

— С точки зрения орнитологии, да, я согласна. — Незнакомка провела пальцем по краю газеты. — Но у всего есть последствия. Судя по наблюдениям, орлан не претендует на корм или территорию, он свил гнездо за пределами Лондона. И казалось бы, в Тауэре он появляется не часто. Мало ли, — она пожала плечами и улыбнулась, — городских достопримечательностей. Но неделю назад одному из воронов удалось сбежать. Его нашли: после трагедии к птицам прикрепили маячки. 

— Поздравляю, на этот раз Смотритель успел, да? — Мистер Робин подпер подбородок ладонью. — Знаете, мне всегда была любопытна одна деталь в этих играх с легендами и пророчествами. Слепая вера в то, что старые порядки стоит хранить вечно. И при этом мало кто из обывателей может отличить одного ворона от другого. Улетел один, зачем заморачиваться? Всегда есть запасные варианты. Как я сказал, больше шума и суеты от тех, кто не может отличить кубинского от ямайского ворона. Да оно им это и не нужно. Все эти заявления больше для вида. 

— Для этого существуем мы, — кивнула молодая женщина. — И поэтому мы должны действовать сейчас, когда люди по-прежнему смущены шумом и, не разбираясь в происходящем, стремятся только к собственному комфорту. Тауэровские вороны — редкий и дорогой ресурс. Как бы это ни звучало с точки зрения орнитологии. В любом случае Смотритель встревожен. Сбежавшего ворона нашли недалеко от гнезда орлана.

Мистер Робин расплылся в улыбке.

— Вороны — умные птицы. Их даже можно научить говорить и получить ответы. Этого научили?

— Вы один из лучших специалистов орнитологической службы…

— Бывший специалист, — поправил мистер Робин.

— Не бывает бывших. Ну, разве только для отчета кадровой службы и выписки бухгалтерии. В общем, вы знаете ответ на свой вопрос.

— Определенно. Думаю, ворон не только спел вам удивительные песенки, раз вы здесь, но и выдал какое-нибудь па. — Мистер Робин наклонился ближе. — Но зачем вы рассказываете мне все это? И ваше имя. Хотя вас, — он перешел на шепот, — сложно забыть.

Мистер Робин с легкостью воскресил в голове ее образ из прошлого: красивая женщина в строгом деловом костюме, разжигающем гораздо больше похотливых фантазий, чем нижнее белье на какой-нибудь модельке. Мистер Робин любил красивых женщин и ценил, когда в них было что-то большее, чем просто смазливое личико. Ему нравились умные собеседники. Он их не забывал. Вот как, например, мисс Воладон, решившую на один вечер сменить сцену Бродвея на ресторан старого друга. 

— Антея, просто Антея.

— Действительно. Верная тень Смотрителя. Он приехал в Нью-Йорк вместе с вами?

— Увы, слишком много проблем после смерти воронов. 

— Шума, — поправил ее мистер Робин. — Итак, зачем вы здесь? Я в отставке.

— И сейчас это нам на руку. Вы ушли со службы еще до смерти воронов и, по официальным данным, — Антея хитро посмотрела на него, — занялись исследовательской деятельностью, объездили весь мир — по работе вы лет десять провели на Востоке и Индии, должно быть, заскучали, верно? — написали несколько книг. Живете тихо, пропали с радаров. Как раз то, что нужно для небольшого исследовательского проекта. Орлан не знает о вашем существовании.

Мистер Робин хмыкнул, повторив про себя «пропали с радаров». Об этом он решил подумать позднее. Сейчас верх взяло любопытство, приглушившее пчел: с какого испуга Смотритель решил обойти систему и обратиться к нему, еще и подставив свою верную левую руку. Правую ему обрубили. И в том, что Смотритель решил воспользоваться чужой рукой, была своя извращенная ирония. Это смахивало на сумасшедший эксперимент в стиле доктора Франкенштейна, а не на банальную замену протезом.

— Вам нужно, — ровно отметил мистер Робин.

— Верно. Но в этом мире всегда так. Всем что-то нужно. Вы не исключение.

— И у вас есть предмет, который мне интересен?

— Определенно. — Антея склонила голову к плечу, теребя край шляпы. Она задумчиво посмотрела на соседний столик, по которому важно расхаживал голубь. — Орлан — проблема гораздо более масштабная, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. И дело не в гибели воронов. Вы правы, природа не терпит пустоты, и на смену им пришли бы другие. Были бы перемены, приемлемые перемены для английской орнитологии. С орланом такого не будет. Он несет в себе нечто другое. И это мало кому придется по вкусу. Наше сотрудничество будет взаимовыгодным. Смотритель обещал полную неприкосновенность вашего исследования.

— Всегда подозревал этого старого лиса в консерватизме, — хмыкнул мистер Робин.

Смотритель был интересной фигурой: немного загадочной, отчасти мерзкой и потрясающе назойливой в плане воплощения идей. Он, как примерное привидение, частенько возникал у них на пути. И в один прекрасный день мистер Робин не удивился, когда ворон (если придерживаться терминологии Смотрителя, сам он предпочитал термин «деловой партнер»)пришел к нему с предложением. Точнее так: ворон сделал все, чтобы мистер Робин оказался перед ним. Он должен был убить его. Сложная концепция и специфическое чувство юмора. Мистер Робин только посмеялся, осознав ту часть общей картины, которую смог разглядеть. К тому моменту у него не было иллюзий по поводу значимости своей фигуры на игровой доске. Просто в тот момент он оказался ступенькой на пути к Смотрителю. 

— Он трезво смотрит на вещи. Обыватели ничего не замечают, они слышат только шум, видят только скандал. Так интересней же. Орнитологи в замешательстве. Их прогнозы с тысячью оговорок крайне осторожны. Некоторые просто ждут. 

— И пока игроки не определились со своими ролями, а орлан вальяжен в сложившейся ситуации, можно провернуть это ваше взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

— Именно. А еще вы потрясающе выглядите в смокинге. — Антея улыбнулась.

— Поразительное совпадение. Вы счастливица, — покачал головой мистер Робин. — Всегда снимал шляпу перед мудростью Смотрителя. Ваше появление скрасило мне утро. — Он отсалютовал чашкой чая.

Певичка ушла со сцены. Из звуков осталось только бездарное бряцание по клавишам да городской шум. Зудящие пчелиным роем мысли, от которых покалывало в пальцах, отступили. На секунду мистер Робин словно окунулся в прошлое, полное наивных романтических представлений о близости к тайнам всего мира. Он хмыкнул.

— Смотритель — прозорливый человек, — кивнула Антея. — Вы не дошли еще до пятого разворота? Я вижу, что не дошли. Спортивная хроника в первую очередь, да? — Она подтолкнула свой экземпляр газеты к мистеру Робину. — Обязательно прочтите пятый разворот. И еще, — Антея вытащила из тряпичной сумки книгу «Птицы Британии», — можно ваш автограф? 

Мистер Робин купил небольшую квартирку в Гринвич-Виллидж несколько лет назад. «Дедушкино наследство», — с улыбкой пояснил он бдительной соседке с целым выводком котов. 

Мистер Робин жил в этой квартире в перерывах между странствованиями по миру и различными конференциями, посвященными то орнитологии, то экологии, то прочим прогнозам на будущее. Каждый раз, когда мистер Робин возвращался в Нью-Йорк, он неизменно появлялся в местном университетском кампусе, чтобы пропустить несколько чашек коньяка с чаем со старинным другом или же подолгу гулять по улицам района, разговаривая с уличными продавцами и меняя одно кафе на другое, иногда в компании какой-нибудь легкомысленной красавицы.

Каждый свой визит в Нью-Йорк мистер Робин называл маленьким отпуском. Их количество можно было сосчитать по пальцам. Но свою небольшую квартирку в Гринвич-Виллидж он не хотел ни продавать, ни сдавать в аренду, как настойчиво советовала добродетельная соседка. У той был дар, достойный лучшего применения, — способность оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время. Миссис Поридж секунда в секунду появлялась на лестничной площадке у лифта и, поглаживая очередного недовольного кота (всего их у нее было восемь, и ни один кот при сцене случайной встречи не повторялся два раза подряд), беспечно интересовалась, как идут дела.

Мистер Робин мечтал, что когда он уйдет на покой, то будет жить в своей маленькой квартирке в Гринвич-Виллидж, наведываясь в местные кафешки, слушая и рассказывая байки впечатлительным туристам да мелюзге. Мистер Робин не надеялся, что он уйдет на покой не прямиком в могилу. Впрочем, его устроил бы любой вариант. Хотя о последнем он все-таки предпочитал умалчивать. Особенно после возвращения из Лондона, случившегося пять месяцев назад. Нью-Йорк встретил его провонявшим марихуаной такси с жизнерадостным водителем, трепавшимся всю дорогу о городских переменах и серфинге, да парочкой туристических открыток без подписи, успевших запылиться на почте, — из Мадрида, Лилля, Зальцбурга и почему-то из Нови-Сада. Проведя неделю взаперти, не пытаясь привести квартиру в порядок, мистер Робин праздновал свое возвращение к жизни в компании Джека Дэниэлса, Джима Бима и Джеймсона, записей прошедших футбольных матчей и пиццы на заказ. Миссис Поридж была обеспокоена, она утверждала — это депрессия, акклиматизация, усталость или разбитое сердце — что-то на выбор. Мистер Робин не комментировал версии. Он досмотрел отборочные турниры, собрал пустые бутылки с коробками и вынес мусор.

Единственное правило, которого мистер Робин старался придерживаться, — никаких посторонних в квартире. Ради красавиц можно было бы снять номер на ночь, если у красавицы не валялись на дне сумочки ключи от ее жилья. Ради делового партнера — организовать аренду пентхауса. Впрочем, тот редко бывал в Нью-Йорке, предпочитая переменчивый лондонский климат. Однажды кот миссис Поридж юркнул в его жилище, но был пойман почти сразу же. Нос добродетельной соседки так и остался за порогом квартиры.

И мистер Робин был немного благодарен Антее, что та не заявилась на Гринвич-Виллидж. Он не строил иллюзий о тайне своего жилья, как и не воображал, что Антея сделает что-либо из уважения к чужой территории. Ни в его случае, ни с ее профессией и начальником. Вероятней всего, предположил он, засвечивание его квартиры было невыгодно из-за дела. Ее всегда можно было оставить запасным вариантом для встреч. А еще можно было создать иллюзию безопасности. Мистер Робин не раз так поступал, встречаясь на нейтральной территории, успокаивая визави, внушая чувство неприкосновенности его тыла. Чтобы потом появиться в неурочный час — желательно перед этим заглянув в холодильник, бар, библиотеку и полистав семейный фотоальбом на пару с копиями налоговых деклараций — по традиции в темноте в обнимку со светильником или же просто рядом с выключателем.

Мистер Робин не удивился, обнаружив на пятой странице «Таймс» не только краткую сводку дел орлана, но и билет на вечерний сеанс в IFC Center — у них как раз проходила очередная ретроспектива каких-то старых странных фильмов. Антея явилась за пять минут до начала: аккуратно устроилась рядом, обнимая ведерко с попкорном. Она без слов предложила ему, но он отказался. И весь фильм Антея молчала, жадно следя за страданиями абсолютно всех на экране. Пес главного героя тоже мучился — то ли от тоски, творящей вокруг, то ли от животных колик. Больше всего мистер Робин сочувствовал ему. На титрах Антея задумчиво облизала кончики пальцев, потом хихикнула и скрылась в дамской комнате. Мистер Робин не стал дожидаться ее: просто двое случайных соседей в кино, просто мужчина, проводивший взглядом красивую дамочку. Он с наслаждением вздохнул, разминая шею, стряхивая с себя скуку от фильма. Антея могла бы придумать что-нибудь и похуже: совместное кормление уток в ближайшем парке, выгул собак или нечаянно упавшая сумочка, которую бы ему пришлось поднимать, ползая на коленках по земле и траве в поисках флешки с информацией. Засунув руки в карманы, мистер Робин вышел на 6-ю авеню и скрылся в толпе. Он дал свое согласие, нужно было приступать к работе.

«Решил развлечься со старыми приятелями? Ностальгия или благотворительность?» — задребезжал по стеклянному столику мобильный старого образца: никаких сенсорных экранов и прочих модных штучек.

«Возможно, новое исследование. Стараюсь держать руку на пульсе», — не глядя на кнопки, набрал ответ мистер Робин. Уперев руки в бока, он осмотрел ряд одинаковых черных чехлов с одеждой, которой было не так уж много в этой квартире. В каждый приезд по необходимости мистер Робин предпочитал докупать нужное, а не заниматься изгнанием пыли. Иногда приходилось что-то выкидывать. Но никогда, мистер Робин был уверен, ни у одного постороннего, попади тот сюда, не возникло бы и мысли, что здесь не живут. Просто хозяин частенько колесит по миру. Такие дела.

«Мелкие людишки с их маленькими грязными тайнами. Не твой масштаб». В телефон был забит только один номер. Новенькие гаджеты бились слишком часто: их сенсорные экраны с легкостью трескались, вода замыкала схемы, программы глючили. А эту старую модель, казалось, не способно убить даже время.

«Значит, я закончу работу к выходным. Заскучал в Аду?» С телефоном вышла забавная история. Его преподнесли в бархатной коробке для украшений, преподнесли будто бы это самый важный подарок. «Согласен ли ты продолжать наше дело в богатстве и бедности, в горе и радости, множа мертвецов и банковский счет?» У его делового партнера было своеобразное чувство юмора. С него бы сталось запихать мобильник в десерт или в непромокаемом пакете в бокал пива, если не виски. Но он ограничился стоянием на одном колене у снайперской винтовки и ужином из бутербродов с растворимым кофе на лестничной площадке на крыше дома у Бартса.

«Здесь тоже люди. И Данте все проспойлерил». Мистер Робин выбрал нужный чехол и аккуратно закрыл шкаф. Не то чтобы его одежда отличалась разнообразием: по большей части скучные костюмы с однотипными рубашками или джинсы с футболками и кардиганами, затертыми на локтях, подходящими статусу ученого на вольных хлебах. Но к предстоящей встрече следовало подготовиться посерьезней, чем к выступлению на какой-нибудь конференции. 

«Есть такой совет: сделать генеральную уборку или сменить обстановку. Второе ты сделал. Как насчет первого. Не пробовал?» Мистер Робин мог назвать точную дату, когда получил первое сообщение на этот номер. После падения ворона мистер Робин сомневался в том, что телефон пригодится. Их план провалился: смерть в этой игре предназначалась одному, а в результате во время русской рулетки кто-то вполне определенный подложил второй патрон в револьвер. Мистер Робин терпеть не мог специфическое чувство юмора своего делового партнера. Пришлось импровизировать.

«Уже вызвал специалиста из клининговой компании. Как думаешь, за сколько управится?» Прочитав сообщение, мистер Робин усмехнулся. Он помнил свое удивление от простого «Все таскаешься вслед за заповедником с тиграми?». Не то чтобы мистер Робин верил в загробную жизнь, воскрешение, и пора было бы привыкнуть к внезапным поступкам делового партнера. Мирился же он как-то с чувством юмора, временами философски размышляя, как бы выглядел мир без этого человеческого качества. Просто он мог бы предположить подвох от ворона, его двойную игру. Мистер Робин давно избавился от романтических иллюзий о знаниях мировых тайн, о высшем смысле, недоступном для простых людей. Мир на самом деле был прост и линеен. Мистер Робин знал: вороны организовали свою игру, быть может, соорудили свой карточный домик хаотично, быть может, договорились заранее. Это было неважно. В конце концов, каждый был сам по себе.

«В одиночку? Два-три года».

«Ставка принята».

Миссис Баррет была некрасива: длинные руки, широкие плечи, в резких размашистых движениях и пухлом лице с близко посаженными глазами ни намека на женственность. Мистер Робин минут пять присматривался к ней в очереди на кассу: она стояла через два человека. Ее волосы были неаккуратно убраны в пучок, из которого повылезала большая часть прядей. И вдобавок она горбилась, нервно выбивая какой-то ритм на стойке. У нее были пухлые руки с широкими ладонями и неожиданно длинными и красивыми пальцами. Нелепая женщина, будто бы слепленная ребенком из теста, подумал мистер Робин. 

Он прислушался и мысленно тяжело вздохнул: та самая мелодия, что напевала Воладон. Мистер Робин мрачно взглянул на потолок, краем глаза заметив растяжку какой-то рекламы, обещавшей то ли машину, то ли красотку, раскинувшуюся на ее капоте, как светлое будущее и новую жизнь. Он свистнул, усмехнулся и фальшиво повторил взятую ноту, протянув ее чуть дольше, чем следовало бы, превратив ее в почти что шипение и добавив к ней парочку таких же нескладных нот. Мистер Робин подумал, что у них отлично получается нервировать очередь. Дамочка впереди него содрогнулась, резко обернулась вполоборота и принялась что-то искать в сумочке — через пару секунду она с наслаждением вытащила наушники. Подросток, флегматично рассматривающий журналы, посмотрел на них тем самым взглядом, которым обычно награждают родителей, отжигающих на вечеринке собственных детей. И только толстяк позади продолжал монотонно и несколько обреченно повторять в телефон «Да, дорогая». 

Миссис Баррет перестала горбиться, и мистер Робин мог поспорить на свои любимые игрушки: она улыбается. Кассир наконец-то справился со своим аппаратом, и со вздохом облегчения очередь продвинулась на одного человека. 

— Вы обронили, — запыхавшись, произнес мистер Робин.

Он бросил свои покупки — сигареты, печенье и кофе — на кассе и вылетел вслед за миссис Баррет. Сгорбившись, упираясь рукой в колено, мистер Робин протянул неуклюже поворачивающейся женщине мятую купюру с Улиссом Грантом. Мистер Робин тяжело дышал: в конце концов, он ученый, а не спринтер, пусть и в хорошей физической форме.

— О, — растерянно выдохнула миссис Баррет. В ее руках были слишком тяжелые сумки. Она мялась на месте, не зная: принять купюру от незнакомца или проверить кошелек. Миссис Баррет моргнула и, нервно улыбнувшись, кивнула:

— Спасибо. Дурная привычка носить с собой наличность. 

Приглаживая волосы, мистер Робин выпрямился. Купюра по-прежнему была у него.

— Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться с этой электроникой.

— Ты, придурок! — заорали сзади. — Оплати покупку! Этот идиот не знает, как отменить операцию! Гребаный день!

— О, — повторила миссис Баррет, хихикнув, и кивнула в сторону магазина: — Вас ждут. — Она покраснела. — Спасибо.

Некоторым просто нужно внимание. Не любовники, дорогие подарки, но малая толика доброты и значимости. В идеале, размышлял мистер Робин, для таких бы устроить раздачу щенков, котов, аквариумных рыбок, ящериц, лошадей — для тех, кто богаче. Вернувшись к магазину, Миссис Баррет ждала его, разглядывая через стеклянные двери, как он неловко извиняется перед людьми. В конце концов, мистер Робин был вежливым человеком. Такой не мог не понравиться доброй женщине.

— Наверное, мне следует угостить вас кофе? — спросила она, когда мистер Робин, потирая шею, вышел на улицу.

— Я бы не отказался, — улыбнулся он, — из-за компании.

— Долго работали в одиночку?

— Не совсем. На прошлой неделе я завершил проект-презентацию одной древней птицы. Лекции, слайды, макеты и все такое. Быть может, вы слышали об останках, найденных в Аргентине в прошлом году? Фороракасовая птичка. Большая и страшная. К счастью людей и горю ученых, вымершая.

— И теперь хотите переключиться на воробьев? — широко улыбнулась миссис Баррет.

— Я хотел сказать, скворцов, — подмигнул мистер Робин.

Они неспешно шли вдоль улицы.

— Получается, вы палеонтолог? — нахмурилась миссис Баррет. — Археолог?

— Орнитолог по большей части. 

— Тогда я должна буду познакомить вас с моей дочерью. Она обожает животных, просто помешана на этом. Кажется, она просто не способна думать ни о чем другом. — Миссис Баррет покачала головой.

— Будущий ученый?

— Нет. Хлоя мечтает организовать комплекс для ухода за животными с ветеринарной клиникой, аптекой и всем, что еще может быть. Недавно поругалась с отцом. Настаивала на ветеринарном образовании, а муж пытался намекнуть об административной карьере.

— М?

— Мой муж — практик. Он не против ее карьеры, посвященной заботе о животных. Хотя часто смеется, что не думал, чем обернется его разрешение подобрать котенка с улицы, когда Хлое было пять лет. Просто муж понимает, что ее задумка, весь этот проект — это дело административного порядка. Шла бы речь о простой работе ветеринаром в какой-нибудь клинике, был бы другой разговор. А так Хлое нужны управленческие знания. 

— Логично. Ваша дочь обиделась на это замечание?

— Хлоя несовершеннолетняя. Мы никогда и ни в чем ей не отказывали, она разумная девочка, всегда знала, что можно, что нет. Но все-таки деньги для учебы находятся под нашим с мужем контролем. И, я подозреваю, это непривычная ситуация для нее — сомневаться в наших намерениях. 

— Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я, ученый и человек со стороны, выступил в качестве эксперта? — Мистер Робин усмехнулся. — Доверяете незнакомцу, не спросив диплом или хотя бы права?  
— У меня хорошая интуиция. — Миссис Баррет одарила его задумчивым взглядом. — Я почти никогда не ошибаюсь в людях.

Они завернули на стоянку и подошли к неприметному «Форду». С довольным вздохом миссис Баррет запихала сумки в багажник.

— Моя визитка. — Нахмурившись, она похлопала себя по карманам. — Ах да, — и поспешила открыть дверцу машины. Миссис Баррет неуклюже забралась в салон и выудила из стопки бумаг в бардачке карточку кремового цвета: — Оливия Баррет. Приходите к нам завтра, в пять.

— Мистер Робин.

— Просто мистер Робин?

— Привычка с детства. Очень любил Кристофера Робина и Робин Гуда. Считал их отличной компанией.

Миссис Баррет улыбнулась:

— Тогда до встречи, мистер Робин.

Барреты в жили в частном доме, построенном, быть может, в колониальные времена, когда Статен-Айленд еще не входил в состав Нью-Йорка. Он был старым, без современной любви к стеклу и чему-то неуловимому, что делает здания блестящими однотипными коробками. Мистер Робин замер на пороге, оглядывая сооружение, автоматически отмечая количество окон, комнат, расстояние до ближайшего здания. Открытость площадки и невозможность подойти дому незамеченным — это интересовало мистера Робина намного больше, чем история постройки. Разве что недавние события, произошедшие в этих стенах, интересовали его намного больше. Отчего Смотрителю доступ сюда был заказан?

Дверь открыла хозяйка. Как и прежде, без косметики, в легкой и удобной одежде, оставаясь все такой же показательно некрасивой, она выглядела по-домашнему уютно.

— Добро пожаловать, — улыбнулась миссис Баррет. — Хорошо добрались?

— Да, мне редко приходится бывать на острове, так что не скучал по дороге.

Мистер Робин прошел вслед за хозяйкой в просторную гостиную. Планировка у дома была стандартная: двухэтажное строение со спальнями наверху и общей частью внизу. Мистер Робин сразу отметил: стены были построены на совесть, крепкие и толстые — такие вряд ли пропустят крики или звон бьющейся посуды. По поводу пистолетных выстрелов можно было поспорить — все зависит от оружия.

— Добрый вечер. — Отложив газету, с дивана поднялся статный мужчина. Он был немного выше мистера Робина и шире в плечах. Типичный военный, присвистнул про себя мистер Робин, оценив выправку и манеру держаться, выработанную годами ношения оружия. С тяжелой нижней челюстью, высоким лбом и правильными чертами лица, хозяин дома словно сошел с плакатов, демонстрирующих внешность идеального арийца. Впечатление смазывали разве что домашние тапочки, потертые джинсы и тот самый тип джемпера, который тут же навешивает на человека ярлык «преподаватель».

— Это мой муж, Джеймс Баррет. — Оливия Баррет улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой. В отточенности ее движения в равной степени смешалась доведенная до автоматизма привычка представлять людей друг другу и тренировки перед зеркалом. — Мистер Робин, добрый самаритянин.

— Добро пожаловать. — Мистер Баррет протянул руку. Его рукопожатие было сильным и крепким, но взгляд оставался оценивающим. Пробормотав что-то про сервировку, миссис Баррет, вышла из комнаты.

— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулся мистер Робин.

— Аналогично. Оливия рассказала, вы ученый. — Мистер Баррет заложил руки за спину. Он выглядел обманчиво расслабленным, как и любой хищник, запустивший на свою территорию потенциального соперника. Мистер Робин кивнул:

— Именно так. Чаще всего я путешествую по миру, пишу статьи, есть пара изданных книг. Преподаю реже. Преподавание для меня — хобби и возможность поделиться знаниями с юными умами, еще не закостеневшими в своих представлениях. Но иногда, — он усмехнулся, сделал паузу, раздумывая над уместностью личных признаний и маленьких секретов, — я чувствую желание перевестись в какую-нибудь младшую школу, где мои истории будут слушать с открытыми ртами, не пытаясь найти опровержение в интернете.

— Вы курите? Мы могли бы спрятаться в саду, пока Оливия делает последние приготовления. Ее вырастили итальянцы, — он возвел глаза к потолку, — куча родственников, множество гостей и выжженный в подсознании инстинкт накормить всех. Наверное, было бы хуже, будь она гречанкой. — Он посмотрел в упор на мистера Робина, и тот понял: эти фразы тоже были отточены временем и множеством домашних приемов. — Я бы застрелился на свадьбе.

И мистер Робин улыбнулся, едва хохотнув, — того требовала фраза. Хозяин дома остался доволен.

— Боюсь, я не курю. Пытаюсь бросить. Какой из меня исследователь, если от меня за версту будет вонять сигаретами? — печально и несколько обреченно произнес он. — Но я не против подышать воздухом. У вас красивый дом. Вы давно сюда переехали?

— Им владел еще мой прадед, достопочтенный фон Хердер. Выиграл у какого-то англичанина в карты и так ни разу сюда и не явился. Первым, кто сюда заселился, была моя бабка, сбежавшая от бомбежек в Лондоне. Она вышла замуж за англичанина и сменила фамилию. Они и привели дом в порядок. Благо его построили на совесть.

Они вышли на задний двор, и мистер Баррет довольно потянулся, хрустнув суставами пальцев.

— А вы, — он прищурился, оглядывая мистера Робина, — итальянец?

Задний двор был небольшим: огороженный низким забором, он так же находился на открытой местности. Мистер Робин отметил: забраться на второй этаж по лестнице (иных способов не было) и остаться незамеченным — сложное дело. Как минимум нужно позаботиться о хозяевах квартиры. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: нужно заходить в дом с парадной двери и быть знакомым для соседей, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

— Нет, англичанин. Хотя моя дорогая матушка забралась аж в сердце Индии под конец беременности.

Мистер Баррет кивнул своим мыслям и закурил.

— Забавно, как складывается судьба. Вот мои дети, никто из них впервые за семейную историю не унаследует дело. Быть может, внукам достанутся мои знания. Быть может, каким-нибудь историческим музеям, — задумчиво произнес он.

— А чем вы занимаетесь?

— Делаю игрушки, хорошие, единичные, достойные какой-нибудь коллекции. 

— Игрушки? — эхом повторил мистер Робин, догадывающийся, о чем идет речь.

— Оружие, но не массового производства. Все в частном порядке и по воле фантазии. На совесть, с поистине немецким качеством. Духовое ружье моего прадеда фон Хердера до сих пор может отлично стрелять без осечек, пусть и лежит музейным экспонатом. Славные времена изобретений и ручной работы.

— Да, но вы верно заметили, что это были единичные экземпляры, в то время как история требовала конвейерного производства.

— Все и всегда портят люди. Дурное качество. Впрочем, если говорить про эффективность и своеобразную безболезненность для жертв, то прогресс пошел на пользу оружию. Сейчас можно убить с хирургической аккуратностью — одним выстрелом точно в цель, и жертва не поймет, что произошло. Это не мушкеты и ядра с развороченными трупами. Но все равно сомнительное превосходство.

— Да-а-а, — задумчиво протянул мистер Робин, — милосердная атомная бомба. Абстрактно милосердная, конечно же. Чистая работа в эпицентре. Но оружие для этого и создавали. Для убийств.

— Как я и сказал, люди. — Мистер Баррет сделал затяжку. — Еще мой прапрадед вбивал в голову прадеду: оружие создается для защиты и красоты. Это истина, въевшаяся в нашу кровь. Собственно, именно поэтому моя бабка сбежала из Берлина. Ее, как наследницу фон Хердеров, пытались заставить отдать чертежи семейных пистолетов. У них были «Зауэры», «Вальтеры», «Браунинги» и кое-что из старых запасов, но им было мало. Фрау Эльза подделала паспорт в обмен на семейное ожерелье, купила билет за допотопный «Штейр», хранящийся с Первой мировой, и сбежала, прихватив чертежи. В ее крови тоже жила любовь к холодной красоте. А вот в моих детях этого нет.

— Зато ваша дочь ценит жизнь, как я понял.

— И еще как. Иногда мне кажется, что животных она любит больше людей. Не скажу, что она не права.

Мистер Робин улыбнулся. Все получалось просто: естественно, дело в каких-нибудь чертежах, к которым этот упрямец не подпустит и на пушечный выстрел ни одно правительство. Мистер Баррет был из тех изобретателей, которые создавали ради самого процесса, ради изучения предмета и его эволюции. Он бы не допустил конвейерного производства, сколько бы ему ни предлагали. Это было ясно с первого взгляда. Оставался один вопрос: какое двойное дно приготовил для этой истории Смотритель. Он не дал никаких сведений о Барретах, представив их как закрытую семью, которая важна для национальной безопасности. Его приказ был однозначен: вычислить источник утечки информации и ничего с ним не делать, передав в руки Антеи. Мистер Робин задумчиво осмотрел низкий заборчик. Сомневаться не приходилось — у Смотрителя были большие планы на «брешь» в этом семейном гнездышке. 

— Вы точно не маньяк? — шмыгнул Дилан, запустив руки глубоко в карманы. — Или там сумасшедший поклонник? Бывший муж? Точно проблем не будет? — Он клацнул зубами, перекатывая зубочистку из одного уголка рта в другой.

Мистер Робин познакомился с Диланом банально: поймал на краже в магазине. Не то чтобы мистер Робин был сторонником справедливости, но пацана он в тот раз пожалел — вытащил за шкирку из магазина и хорошенько потряс, расспрашивая о делах. Под конец хотел всунуть пару купюр с наставлениями — никакого криминала в его жизни не было, только бушующие гормоны, — но пацан оказался гордый. От жалости отказался и решительно вознамерился воспользоваться знакомством и подработать. Мистер Робин был не прочь.

— Не волнуйся. Я старый знакомый и просто хочу сделать сюрприз, — добродушно улыбнулся мистер Робин.

— Ну да, на любовника ее вы не тянете. — Пацан осмотрел его с ног до головы. — А вот маньяки, я смотрел телевизор, как раз такими и бывают.

— Какими?

— Совершенно обычными, — со знанием дела, отдающим самодовольством, ответил Дилан. — Вы очень скучный. Только и поручаете присматривать за скучными людьми.

— Раз так, тебе не страшно со мной разговаривать? — мистер Робин оперся на спинку скамейки и с удовольствием вытянул ноги. — Тем более здесь, в парке, поздно вечером. 

Дилан на секунду застыл, уставившись на него, а потом отрицательно замотал головой:

— Не, вы даже для маньяка слишком скучный. У вас, э-э-э, руки не трясутся. Не, вы не этот.

— Этот? — Разговор забавлял мистера Робина, к тому же у него было время, а в парке было спокойно и безлюдно. Он до сих пор чувствовал приятную тяжесть в желудке после обильного ужина у Барретов. Оливия оказалась чудесной хозяйкой.

— Извращенец. Я с первого раза понял. Иначе ваши просьбы не были бы такой скукотой. — Он зевнул для наглядности.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не рассказать, что ты узнал?

— Деньги вперед.

— Другой разговор. — Мистер Робин вытащил десятку. Он протянул купюру, зажав между двумя пальцами. — Вторая половина в конце рассказа. Итак.

— В общем, ничего такого я не заметил. Охрана так себе, два тупых увальня. Из агентства какого-нибудь, где собираются бывшие вояки и уголовники, — презрительно фыркнул Дилан. — Живет она здесь, — он выудил из кармана скомканный лист, — но это только после второй части оплаты. Ребята за ней пару недель ходили. Не волнуйтесь, каждый раз разные. Мы смотрели Джеймса Бонда, знаем, как надо правильно делать. А Гарри совсем башковитый, рассказал, как правильно уходить от погони, если нас заметят ее громилы. В общем, скучная она. Ни вечеринок, ни тайных встреч. И чего вы не могли ее навестить? Легко ж застать дома. Когда она не выступает и не репетирует, она всегда дома. Правда вот, — он усмехнулся, — есть еще кое-что, но за отдельную плату.

— Что-то значимое? — мистер Робин сцепил руки на животе и глубоко вздохнул.

— Возможно. Только поклянитесь, ну чем-нибудь, что вам дорого. Потому что если вы маньяк или какой-нибудь сумасшедший фанат, то…

— Ты готов отдать ее адрес, но укрыть часть информации. Любопытно. — Мистер Робин покачал головой.

— Сделка есть сделка. Вы платите — вы получаете то, что заказывали. Но клянусь своими конверсами, если вы маньяк, то я тут же пойду в полицию.

Мистер Робин расплылся в улыбке:

— Договорились. Даю слово: у меня и в мыслях не было убивать мисс Воладон. Так что завтра она выйдет на сцену и будет петь своим чудесным голосом, абсолютно живая и здоровая.

— Вы дали слово. — Дилан ткнул в него пальцем. — У меня отец ее любит. Билеты купил. Не хочу огорчать предков. — Он вытащил из кармана смартфон: — Вот.

Фотографий было с десяток. Определенно тот, кто снимал, отменно постарался в надежде на высокое вознаграждение. На всех из них певичка ворковала с каким-то мужчиной, явно молодым, но лощеным, как ботинок после работы сапожника. Воладон танцевала с ним, шла под ручку, на третьем фото страстно смотрела, закусив губу, на последней они целовались у открытого окна. Мистер Робин усмехнулся: фотограф проявил смекалку, пытаясь получить этот снимок. Ему пришлось забираться на дерево.

Мистер Робин вытащил еще пару купюр. Его кошелек начинал пустеть — нехороший признак. Без денег мистер Робин чувствовал себя неуютно и обычно совершал глупости, находя какое-нибудь подпольное казино или легкую подработку. У него были запасы в банке — в золоте, платине и различной валюте. Но то были неприкосновенные вклады. И мистер Робин надеялся, что о них не знает ни одна живая, ни мертвая душа в лице его делового партнера. Мистер Робин понимал, какая это глупость. Все равно что верить в Зубную фею и ее подарки.

— Старина Бенджамин, — довольно улыбнулся Дилан.

— Получите еще столько же. Есть другое дело, — задумчиво произнес мистер Робин. — Очередные, как ты говоришь, скучные люди.

Барреты были самой обычной семьей, дружелюбной, но в тоже время закрытой, хранящей свои секреты за стенами старого дома. На третий приезд в гости мистер Робин застал Хлою. С Александром он познакомился раньше. Тот был младше сестры года на два, но серьезности в нем было на уровне пятилетки. В Александре бушевали гормоны: его штормило из стороны в сторону, он влюблялся едва ли не ежедневно, находя симпатию и внимание в случайно брошенных взглядах. Его сердце разбивалось дважды в неделю, и один день в месяц он оставлял для страданий по ушедшим возможностям.

Какое-то время мистер Робин думал, что Александр мог стать объектом шантажа. Наломать дров ему ничего не стоило, связаться с какой-нибудь бандой, случайно, проходя мимо, вляпаться в ограбление и помочь донести сумку с деньгами. В равной степени он был способен к добрым и злым делам. Роль играл случай. Но затем мистер Робин понял: шантажировать Александра бесполезно. Став жертвой вымогательств, юный Баррет бы тут же забрался на табурет, стол или барную стойку и начал страдать, наградив себя ореолом мученика. Любой разумный человек поостерегся бы с ним связываться.

Хлоя Баррет, напротив, не видела ничего, кроме дела всей своей жизни. Ее рвению и отношению, посчитал мистер Робин, обзавидовался бы любой самый ярый гринписовец. Животные и забота о них были культом для красавицы Баррет. И мистер Робин получал удовольствие от общения со столь увлеченной особой. Он рассказал ей про птиц, про далекие земли. Вместе они, словно играясь в конструктор, соорудили бизнес-план городка для животных. Джеймс Баррет был счастлив: дочь согласилась с ним. Но мистер Робин так и не понял, на чем Хлою можно было бы подловить, чем шантажировать. Вся ее жизнь как на ладони. А любая угроза близкому пробуждала в ней жажду немедленной мести. Тут дети Баррета были похожи. Просто один постоянно фонтанировал, как гейзер, а в другом затаился вулкан. Хлоя скорее выцарапала бы глаза обидчику, отколотила первым попавшимся в руки предметом, еще и пнула напоследок, чем поддалась бы шантажу. Ее пришлось бы вытаскивать из тюрьмы, а не из лап вымогателя.

К тому же, отметил мистер Робин, дети любили родителей. Барреты были хорошей семьей, следовавшей букве традиций и той самой заветной фразе «В горе и в радости». Оставались родители. Со взрослыми всегда тяжелее.

Он вздохнул, флегматично рассматривая пасьянс из документов, газетных статей и коротких записок, разложенных перед ним. Этим вечером мистер Робин остался дома. Он по-турецки сидел посреди спальни и размышлял. Схема вырисовывалась простая. С одной стороны, Орлан и его шантаж. С другой стороны, Джеймс Баррет и чертеж винтовки. Но что-то упорно не складывалось. Мистеру Робину не хватало мотивов и дополнительных фигур. Орлан запустил свои когти через океан. Он влиятелен, конечно, но тут, скорее всего, размышлял мистер Робин, у него есть посредник. У Барретов были заокеанские связи, но это слишком длинные нити — их можно оборвать. Точно, есть посредник. И вот он — неизвестная фигура. Значит, у Смотрителя и Антеи также нет достоверной информации о его личности. Возможно, подозрения. Но не более. И тут такая удача. Мистер Робин хмыкнул.

«Никогда не слышал, как поют ласточки», — тренькнул старый телефон пришедшим сообщением. Мистер Робин повертел аппарат в руках.

«Думал, в Аду найдутся экземпляры поинтересней».

Он подождал несколько минут, ответа не было. «Куплю тебе пару дисков. Видел их в продаже», — набрал мистер Робин и отложил телефон.

Итак, Барреты, продолжал размышлять он. В дверь позвонили.

— Мистер Робин, как же так, вы снова питаетесь пиццей, я принесла немного моей фирменной запеканки, — ворчала под дверью миссис Поридж.

Мистер Робин обреченно вздохнул.

— А это Джордж Тайлер, старый плут и наш сосед через дорогу, — представил Джеймс Баррет одного из игроков, небольшого старичка с широкой белоснежной бородой.

— Сынок, меня все зовут Сантой, — тот крепко сжал руку мистера Робина, — не стесняйся, — и подмигнул.

— А это Томас Гайт, тоже давний знакомый по работе. — Джеймс подвел мистера Робина к очередному знакомому. Они улыбнулись друг другу и пожали руки. — И на этом все. Кое-кто запаздывает, познакомлю вас позже.

— Эх, молодость, — прокряхтел Джордж Тайлер, усаживаясь за покерный стол, — любовь, опоздания, ветер в голове, никакой ответственности. Счастливые дни!

— Как будто тебе мешает возраст, — хмыкнул Джордж Свот, представленный Джеймсом как Джордж Первый. — Сколько той юной красотке лет?

— Двадцать семь, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Санта, — и на этот раз я точно женюсь! — Он потряс кулаком в воздухе.

Все рассмеялись, мистер Робин улыбнулся.

Джеймс Баррет впервые пригласил его на собрание собственного клуба, шутливо названного «Королевские шуты». Почетные члены и гости собирались каждую третью среду месяца у одного из них дома (дело решало обычное расписание) и всю ночь играли в покер.

— Ждем еще пять минут и начинаем, — объявил Джеймс. — А за опоздание сидеть нашему дорогому мистеру Адеру в слепой зоне.

— Да! Блайнд! Блайнд! — проскандировали игроки. Мистер Робин закашлялся, скрывая улыбку. «Королевских шутов» сложно было назвать серьезным клубом, хотя, по словам Джеймса Баррета, они приглашали к себе не всякого. 

— У нас так всегда, — хохотнул Джордж Первый, — привыкай, — и хлопнул мистер Робина по спине.

— Джеймс, ты еще не передумал? — перекрикивания жужжание других игроков, обсуждавших прошедший бейсбольный матч, гаркнул Санта.

— Американцы, — проворчал над ухом Фрэнк Свот, не брат, но однофамилец Джорджа Первого.

— И тогда он размахнется, и пода-а-а-а-ча! — ликовал в углу Патрик Харрис.

— Ненавижу сейфы, старина. Ты не заставишь меня заказать эту игрушку, — смеясь, отрицательно покачал головой Баррет и тут же пояснил мистер Робину: — Санта — владелец фирмы, штампующей сейфы, как плохой пастор — проповеди. Уговаривает меня воспользоваться каким-то навороченным прототипом.

— Бесплатно, мой друг, заметь!

— И после этого мяч улетает куда-то в небо. — Разочарование с другого конца стола разлилось рекой.

— Вы не любите сейфы? — удивленно спросил мистер Робин.

— Такое пренебрежение к моим деткам, — застонал Санта.

— Я не верю, что они способны защитить, — покачал головой Джеймс. — Поэтому довольствуюсь старой моделью. Между прочим, Тайлер-пройдоха, твоей компании.

— Да, но той уже пять лет. Прогресс шагнул далеко вперед. Чертов традиционалист! — фыркнул Санта.

Джеймс Баррет рассмеялся.

— Но если вы не доверяете сейфу, то храните важные документы и ценности в банке? — пожал плечами мистер Робин.

— Ну почему же, — хитро улыбнулся Джеймс, — я доверяю сейфу самое важное. — Он сделал паузу, наклоняясь к уху мистера Робина: — Я храню там свои детские письма к Санте, — шепнул он.

Запыхавшись в комнату, влетел молодой мужчина. На вид ему от силы можно было дать лет двадцать пять — двадцать семь. Светлые, зализанные назад волосы, правильные черты лица и губами, придающие какую-то неуловимую детскость выражению лица, добротный костюм, словно мистер Адер прибыл к ним прямиком с какой-нибудь пафосной встречи в ресторане.

Игроки загудели.

— Я прошу прощения. Пробка, — извиняющее улыбаясь, приложив руку к сердцу, произнес он.

Джордж Первый свистнул, изображая недовольного фаната. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Санта мечтательно вздохнул что-то о молодежи. А Джеймс встал, чтобы поприветствовать гостя.

Мистер Робин узнал его. Это был любовник Габриэль Воладон.

Проникнуть в дом Барретов не составляло труда: он знал комбинацию кода сигнализации и примелькался соседям. Мистер Робин аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь и осмотрелся: квартира была пуста, вся семья, как и полагалось, сейчас получала удовольствие от пения мисс Воладон. Он поднялся на второй этаж и сразу прошел в кабинет хозяина дома.

Интуиция говорила мистеру Робину: сегодня тот самый день. У вора была тысяча возможностей, ведь он жил в этом доме. Но мистер Робин чувствовал, тому нужна сцена, показательность ограбления. Барреты шумно собирались на концерт: выловили Александра, выхватив его на вечер из любовной лихорадки, нашли замену Хлое в приюте и долго предвкушали событие. Годовщина свадьбы —хороший повод.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Баррет, — спокойно поприветствовал мистер Робин, когда дверь в кабинет открылась.

Откинувшись на спинку хозяйского кресла, он сидел со скрещенными руками и старался размеренно дышать — одно из главных правил сидения в засаде. Потому что дыхание, подобно шагам и любому другому неосторожному шороху, способно спугнуть жертву. Поразительно, отметил про себя мистер Робин, насколько бесшумно зашла Оливия Баррет. Ей не было нужды скрываться, она знала, что дома никого не будет. И все же подсознательно, задержав дыхание, шла на цыпочках.

— Мистер Робин, — неожиданно спокойно и холодно произнесла она.

Он потянулся и включил настольную лампу. Оливия Баррет замерла, сделав пару шагов вглубь комнаты.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Я могу задать вам такой же вопрос, миссис Баррет, — мистер Робин с интересом посмотрел на нее. На секунду ему стало любопытно, какое алиби она приготовила для себя. Ведь вся эта игра с тайным проникновением — Оливия в любой день могла спокойно открыть сейф и достать необходимое — была нужна для постороннего человека.

— Могу предположить, — не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил он, — что все дело в той снайперской чудо-винтовке, в чертежах. Каков был ваш план? Разыграть ограбление, а потом во всеуслышание объявить о пропаже важных чертежей? Рискованно втягивать в это всю семью, поэтому вы прибегли к самому простому плану: вскрыть сейф, когда никого не будет дома. Быть может, вы пошли и дальше, приготовили улики против кого-нибудь, кто часто бывал здесь? О, миссис Баррет, я ведь для этого отличный кандидат — неблагодарный незнакомец с улицы.

— А вы хорошо изучили нас, — миссис Баррет вышла из тени и замерла напротив стола, — но не до конца. — Она покачала головой. — Кто вы, мистер Робин? Вы… — запнулась она, — вы тот, кто требует чертежи? Сами пришли проконтролировать? И все это время вы следили за нами, за мной? — Она сжала кулаки и судорожно вздохнула

— Я орнитолог, а не идиот. Шантажируй я вас, зачем мне так поступать? Тем более какова вероятность того, что я мог рассчитывать на знакомство с вами из-за случайной встречи в магазине? Насколько реально просчитать действия в таком случае?

— Но тогда кто вы?

— Ммм, третья сторона? Давайте назовем это так.

— Вы хотите помочь нам? — ошарашенно произнесла Оливия.

— Нет, буду честен. — Мистер Робин улыбнулся.

— Так и знала. Добрый самаритянин. — Она усмехнулась и покачала головой. — Вам тоже нужны чертежи?

— Ну, мне было бы любопытно на них взглянуть Сейчас столько разговоров про Precision Guided Firearm, эту компьютеризированную игрушку, что хочется посмотреть на разработки вашего мужа. Он гений в оружейном вопросе, как и его предки. И мне нравится его взгляд на оружие, как симбиоз техники и человека, а не какие-то там компьютерные системы, которые позволят даже среднему стрелку стать снайпером, — хмыкнул мистер Робин, мрачно отметив про себя: с такими возможностями начнется тот еще хаос. — Но я здесь для того чтобы узнать, кому вы передадите чертежи. Меня не интересует, что сделали вы или кто-то из вашей семьи: переехали хомяка, изменили друг другу, употребляли наркотики или разбили любимую кружку, а потом подсунули точно такую же. Кто заказчик, миссис Баррет?

— Вы из какой-нибудь конкурирующей компании? Что это? Промышленный шпионаж, погоня за технологиями?

— Как я и сказал, я третья сторона. — Мистер Робин развел руками.

— Я… — Оливия осеклась, замерла и аккуратно присела на край стула для гостей. — Если вам нужен тот человек, что вы с ним сделаете? Вы прекратите это?

Мистер Робин молчал.

— Я не знаю, кто он, — Оливия обреченно покачала головой, ее плечи поникли, — не знаю. Просто однажды пришел конверт с документами, а потом начались звонки.

— В какое время вам звонили, кто был рядом?

— Иногда Хлоя, иногда Александр, иногда они вместе.

— А ваш муж?

— Нет, — вскинулась миссис Баррет. — Нет-нет, даже не смейте намекать, что он…

— Оливия, — мягко сказал мистер Робин, чертыхаясь про себя от непонятно откуда взявшегося сочувствия, — каково финансовое положение вашей семьи?

— Как и всегда, ничего не менялось. — Миссис Баррет нахмурилась. — Мы никогда не были богачами, но и жили выше среднего. Мой муж не мог бы организовать все это. Нет-нет. Понимаете, — она выставила руку ладонью вперед, не давая мистеру Робину заговорить, — когда я получила тот конверт, а потом начались звонки, я пошла к мужу. Я все рассказала Джеймсу. И вы бы видели его, как он был огорчен поступком. Он плохой актер, мистер Робин, и если вы намекаете на то, что все это устроил мой муж, то у него бы не получилось сыграть… разочарование. Я всей кожей чувствовала, как он разочарован во мне. — Миссис Баррет судорожно вздохнула. — Да и для чего ему было бы красть собственные чертежи?

— Может быть, чтобы оправдать свой поступок. Ваш муж потерял крупную сумму денег из-за провала сделки с одним из поставщиков. Рискованное вложение. И чтобы не ставить под удар семью, он вполне мог решиться на отчаянный шаг — продажу своего чертежа. Но он не хотел признаваться в этом перед семьей, возможно, даже перед собой.

— Он не такой, Джеймс не мог бы. В конце концов, он бы рассказал мне, как я рассказала ему, — тихо произнесла миссис Баррет.

— Значит, если вы все рассказали своему мужу, то… — мистер Робин склонил голову плечу и усмехнулся.

— Это все игра. Как бы ни был сильно разочарован во мне Джеймс, он любит меня, и я люблю его. И мы сделаем все, чтобы сохранить нашу семью, — слабо улыбнулась миссис Баррет. — Знаете, Джеймс, — ее голос зазвучал мягче, — вчера сказал, что он долго думал и рад, что все вскрылось, что больше нет никаких тайн из прошлого и постыдных поступков. Он сказал, что всегда предпочитал знать правду. — Миссис Баррет сделала глубокий вдох, ее голос зазвучал тверже: — Кто бы ни шантажировал меня, он знал наше расписание, привычки. Мы решили не показывать, что его давление на меня больше не имеет значения. И устроить показательное ограбление.

— И отдать чертежи? Думаете, это единственная просьба? Талант вашего мужа не ограничивается одним проектом.

Миссис Баррет встала, подошла к детскому рисунку, аккуратно повешенному на стене, и провела пальцем по раме.

— Я действительно хотела подставить вас, мистер Робин. — К ней вернулось ее спокойствие и хладнокровие. — Но рассказав все мужу, я передумала. Джеймс тоже, как и вы, сказал, что этими чертежами дело не ограничится. И у нас появился план. — Она сняла картину и аккуратно поставила ее на пол. За ней, и об этом было несложно догадаться, находился встроенный в стену сейф. — Мы решили сделать все так, как требует этот мерзавец. Решили инсценировать ограбление. Понимаете, мистер Робин, тот, кто стоит за всем этим, не знает нас. Он не знает несерьезного отношения моего мужа к сейфам, не знает, что в нем хранятся его детские письма к Санта-Клаусу. У него типичное мышление: если в доме есть сейф, то именно там лежит все важное. Думаю, он не знает, насколько мой муж гениален. — Миссис Баррет открыла тяжелую дверцу и вытащила стопку писем и флешку. 

— Вы решили опорочить своего мужа и показать некомпетентность шантажиста? — мистер Робин покачал головой.

— Да, подсунуть неправильные чертежи. Сконструированная по ним винтовка будет давать осечку, процент точных выстрелов чуть выше, чем у первых винтовок. Но выяснится это либо на стадии моделирования, либо при изготовлении. Оба варианта потребуют денег.

— И это приведет к подозрениям. Либо ваш муж ошибся, что бывает со всеми изобретателями, либо ваш шантажист подтасовал информацию, перепродав чертежи на черном рынке, или же он некомпетентен в оружейном вопросе. Неплохо придумано. Остается один вопрос: кто слил информацию о наличии подобных чертежей?

— Думаю, кто-то из лаборатории мужа. — Закрыв сейф, Оливия вернула картину на место.

— У вас есть списки или фотографии? Что-нибудь? — Мистер Робин задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Да, посмотрите в нижнем ящике стола. — Миссис Баррет замерла рядом, следя за его движениями. — Так что вы будете делать с шантажистом?

— Не моя компетенция, — покачал головой мистер Робин, рассматривая в свете ламп стопку фотографий с какого-то празднования.

— Это был юбилей лаборатории. Десять лет совместной работы. Муж как раз к тому времени завершил проект.

— Хм. — Мистер Робин поднес один из многочисленных снимков к свету. Ничего особенного, момент шутки над кем-то: хохочущий Джеймс, держащийся за живот, смущенно улыбающаяся красивая лаборантка с выведенной ручкой на лбу формулой эквивалентности массы и энергии, коллеги, корчащие рожицы и показывающие языки, и фотограф, чье отражение можно было рассмотреть в затемненной дверце шкафа. — Я могу сказать только одно, — мистер Робин с облегчением откинулся на спинку стула, — не знаю, что станет с вашим шантажистом, но больше вас он тревожить не будет.

Миссис Баррет неверяще посмотрела на него. Она приоткрыла рот, но ничего не произнесла. И словно в замедленной съемке, мистер Робин наблюдал, как удивление на ее лице сменилось благодарностью и счастьем от облегчения. В этот момент мистер Робин внезапно подумал, что Оливия Баррет — красивая женщина.

Мистер Робин снял ботинки и удобно устроился на траве, заложив руки за голову. Солнце еще не вошло в зенит, но в городе по-прежнему было жарко и душно. Люди спасались в парках.

— У меня есть для вас подарок, — раздался голос над головой мистера Робина.

Он приоткрыл один глаз и хмыкнул: Антея, в своем сарафане похожая на воздушное облако, стояла над ним, и ее шляпа отбрасывала отличную тень на его лицо.

— Люблю подарки, — потянулся мистер Робин, по-прежнему лежа на траве у пруда. Он втянул в себя воздух: трава, земля, еле уловимые духи Антеи — никакого запаха пота.

— Подарок нужно заслужить. — Она опустилась рядом на корточки. 

— Я был очень хорошим мальчиком, — довольно ответил мистер Робин.

— Разве хорошие мальчики вламываются в чужие квартиры? — Антея с интересом смотрела на него.

— Но я не оставил после себя беспорядка. Думаю, мисс Воладон — или, как ее стоит называть, Ирэн Адлер? — не заметила незваных гостей. У нее хорошая квартира. Мне понравилось: такое красочное панно у кровати, зеркало на потолке. Между прочим, я многого лишился. Например, не попал на ее концерт.

— Я пришлю вам по почте диск, — прошептала Антея.

Мистер Робин улыбнулся. Он протянул руку ладонью вверх.

— Кто? — не шевельнулась Антея.

— Обмен? — Мистер Робин похлопал себя по карману брюк. — Я даже согласен, чтобы вы вытащили конверт собственными ручками. 

Антея показала ему язык, и он рассмеялся.

— Обмен, — улыбнулась она, положив большой конверт из плотной бумаги на живот мистера Робина. Глядя ему прямо в глаза, Антея вытащила из его кармана две небольшие фотокарточки. Одна — с празднования юбилея лаборатории Джеймса Баррета. Вторая — распечатанное фото Ирэн Адлер и ее любовника, Рональда Адера.

— Я все знаю, — шепнул мистер Робин. 

— Люблю умных мужчин, — ответила Антея.

Бывших агентов не бывает. Бывают мертвые, предавшие, по-прежнему стоящие на страже или ушедшие в запас, но готовые в любую минуту вернуться на службу, выпить за компанию с такими же бывшими коллегами, послушать байки и пожаловаться на скуку от одного и того же пейзажа за окном. А еще есть морально устаревшие. Это как с техникой, которая не отвечает запросам времени. Или с людьми, которые не могут угнаться за прогрессом, печатая сообщения одним пальцем, вдумчиво ища каждую букву на клавиатуре. «Морально устаревшие агенты» — не было эвфемизмом, это были те, кто не вписывался в новые нормы и планы начальства. И если с мертвыми все просто — ими даже можно воспользоваться, напустив тумана мистификаций, выдавая за живые души — то с морально устаревшими все было немного сложнее. Впрочем, поговаривали, у Смотрителя была своя терминология.

Миссис Поридж ждала его на кухне. Она курила, стряхивая пепел в чашку.

— Если хочешь, делай себе сам. — Она махнула в сторону небольших аккуратных шкафчиков, на одном из которых лениво развалился кот. Позевывая, обнажая клыки и кончик языка, тот монотонно урчал. 

Мистер Робин покачал головой.

За окном гулял ветер, раскачивая кроны деревьев туда-сюда. Городской гул проникал через открытую форточку, заглушая мерное тиканье старых часов.

— Ты под стол еще ползал, когда я заполучила первую важную гостайну, — безучастно произнесла миссис Поридж. — Так что возьми эту гребаную чашку, сделай себе чай и сядь.

Она выдохнула дым в сторону окна и затушила окурок.

— Что вы знаете о планах Смотрителя? 

Сервиз миссис Поридж украшали детские рисунки и несуразные надписи. Мистер Робин взял себе большую кружку «Я — звезда быстрого приготовления, просто добавь воды и размешай». 

— Не больше, чем ты сейчас, детка. — Миссис Поридж усмехнулась, глядя, как мистер Робин сосредоточенно болтает чайным пакетиком в кружке.

— Я была одной ногой в отставке — с маленьким домиком и садиком на заднем дворе. Даже присмотрела себе один такой. И тут ко мне явился Смотритель. Он видел тебя насквозь, твою двойственность. Как он выразился, — она щелкнула пальцем по губе, — ты был из тех, кто во имя собственной правды мог предать. Потому что у тебя все было просто, черное и белое. Никаких полутонов. Мальчик мой, — она вздохнула, — с таким набором, как и с розовыми очками, долго не живут. Нам нужно видеть все оттенки, всю палитру. Ты знаешь.

Мистер Робин молча кивнул. Он вытащил из кружки пакетик и взялся за сахарницу. В любом случае пить он не собирался. Да и перчаток не снял.

— Дальше, — просто сказал мистер Робин.

— Еще одна очевидная истина. — Миссис Поридж скривилась. — Так как ты видишь меня, Смотритель был изначально в курсе твоего убежища. Не Антея, эта старлетка, его откопала. Не удивлюсь, если эту квартиру подобрали специально для тебя. Когда ты приходишь к ним, они раздевают тебя донага, покупают твою душу тайнами и близостью всего мира. И все, что появляется у тебя следом, и после отставки тоже, все принадлежит им. Бывших не бывает, как и ничего своего. — Она закатила глаза. — Давненько я не говорила столько очевидных вещей за раз.

— Что входило в ваши обязанности?

— Присматривать за тобой. Докладывать о твоих появлениях, прослушивать квартиру. Детка, надо было последовать моему совету и сдать ее в аренду, продать и уехать в какие-нибудь джунгли. Ты думал, — она усмехнулась, — это так легко, купить настоящую, специально выращенную для продажи личность? Такая редкость под ногами не валяется, это тебе не листья по осени. Тем более у Дюрера. Да он в первый час тебя и сдал. Парень он мозговитый и терпеливый, отличный фальшивомонетчик. А боли боится. Недостаток серьезный, знаешь ли. Недолго мучился сомнениями.

Мистер Робин кивнул: он не был удивлен такому раскладу. Не то чтобы он верил в предательство Ганса — все-таки тот слишком трясся над своей репутацией. Кто поверит нечистому на руку продавцу личностей. Но мистер Робин знал методы Смотрителя. Тот умел разговорить собеседника. 

— В какой-то мере ты мне нравился, — продолжала миссис Поридж. — Просто Смотритель оказался прав. Ведь тебе всего-то стоило просто выполнить свое задание. Говорили же, не слушай жертв. А ты, как Ахав со своим Моби Диком. Смотритель знал, что так будет. С самого начала. Ему просто нужен был свой человек рядом с Мориарти. Не двойной агент, тот бы раскусил этот маневр. Но знакомый, изученный, предсказуемый. А Мориарти нужна была ниточка к Смотрителю. Ты был идеальным кандидатом для обеих сторон.

Мистер Робин покачал головой. Соседка отчасти была права. Только вот он никогда не увлекался китами и даже птицами, хоте те нравились ему больше, скорее уж тиграми. Но настоящих тигров было мало, и он не спешил повесить очередное чучело на трофейную стенку. Он вытащил фотографию — ту самую, из лаборатории — из кармана и пододвинул к миссис Поридж.

— Неужели и это мне нужно объяснять тебе? — усмехнулась она, постучав ногтем по запечатленному отражению фотографа. — Твой мозг настолько ссохся после предательства?

Мистер Робин внимательно посмотрел на нее и спокойно начал рассказ, складывая детали мозаики:

— Смотритель очаровательно консервативен в выборе методов, не находите? Итак, наши фигуры: Орлан, живущий шантажом и манипуляциями, и некий двойной агент, я полагаю, работающий на Кузенов. Личность Орлана известна. В какой-то мере она неприкосновенна: он хорошо подготовился, прежде чем объявиться в Лондоне, обзавелся связями, приобрел вес в обществе. К нему трудно подкопаться: его оберегает страх шантажируемых высокопоставленных личностей. Никто не хочет, чтобы их грязное белье и мелкие грешки были выставлены на публичное обозрение. У Смотрителя связаны руки. И он решает двигаться маленькими шажками: пытается перехватить ниточки залетной птички, кормить ее ложной информацией, а когда повезет, и вовсе уводить из-под удара определенных персон. Но он делает все это осторожно. Нельзя, чтобы Орлан заметил.

Мистер Робин повертел в руках кружку. Кот продолжал урчать на шкафу, а миссис Поридж достала вторую сигарету из пачки.

— Более того, нельзя, чтобы заметили трясущиеся от страха высокопоставленные чиновники, — продолжил мистер Робин. — И вот тут на сцене появляется Рональд Адер. Думаю, о нем, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, напел один из оставшихся воронов. Антея рассказала, что кое-кого застукали чуть ли не в гостях у Орлана. Итак, Адер, очередная жертва шантажа. Что натворил этот щегол? Залез в карточный долг и продал какую-нибудь несущественную информацию Кузенам, чтобы расплатиться? Был застукан с проституткой? Слышал, его помолвка была расторгнута. В любом случае, Адер — двойной агент, которого поймал Орлан. — Он сделал паузу. Сигаретный дым щекотал нос. Миссис Поридж толкнула в его сторону свою пачку.  
— Нужны ли ему государственные тайны? Кто устоит перед ними. Главное то, что Адеру теперь постоянно нужны деньги. И он разворачивает свою деятельность, сливая всю информацию Кузенам. Такую утечку Смотритель просто не мог упустить из виду. Баррет с его винтовкой — удачно разыгранная комбинация. 

Мистер Робин закурил. С недовольным мявканием со шкафа спрыгнул кот. Он презрительно посмотрел на людей, и, мотая из стороны в сторону пышным хвостом, скрылся из прокуренной кухни.

— Миссис Поридж, у вас есть степень по техническим наукам, вы с легкостью устроились на работу в лабораторию Джеймса Баррета. — Мистер Робин кивнул в сторону фотографии. — Вы наблюдали за его деятельностью, и когда появилась разработка новой снайперской винтовки, решили разыграть банк. Дальше все просто: вы пускаете слух о чертежах чудо-оружия и следите за заинтересованными лицами. С одной стороны, все предвкушают появление игрушки от Tracking Point, она обещает невероятное: снайпером может стать любой, только бы не дрожали руки, всегда был рядом аккумулятор для зарядки батареи и от семнадцати тысяч долларов в кармане — на покупку. Многообещающее событие, за которым стоит понаблюдать. 

В комнате зазвонил телефон. И миссис Поридж махнула головой, не обращая внимания.

— Но с другой стороны, есть разработка гениального Джеймса Баррета. Думаю, ее главный плюс был в легкости конструирования. Баррет не любит технические навороты, так что он бы обошелся законами физики и мастерством предполагаемого стрелка. Кстати, изолированность и неприкосновенность Баррета, — это другой вопрос, но думаю, и тут не обошлось без Смотрителя. Временами он бывает такой курицей-наседкой. Барретам еще не поступало невероятно соблазнительное предложение вернуться в Лондон, в очередной семейный очень хорошо сохранившийся особнячок? И Адер попался в расставленную ловушку. Мне только любопытно, знакомая нам Ирэн Адлер закрутила с ним роман для своих целей, чтобы защититься от кровожадных Кузенов? Или ее вновь, словно блудную дочь, приняли в лоно семьи? А роман с Адером — подстраховка для Кузенов, которые не слишком доверяют деятельному двойному агенту. Ведь те предают с непостижимой легкостью. Кузены, кстати, не могли не заметить, насколько Адер стал жаден до денег. Такой, как флюгер на ветру, может повернуться в любую сторону. И Адлер наняли присматривать за ним в обмен на ее неприкосновенность. Хотя к ней тоже мало доверия. Или она сговорилась со Смотрителем и воплощала в жизнь другую схему выявления крота? Восхитительная женщина, столько предположений. Даже по поводу Смотрителя у меня больше уверенности, гребаный консерватор. В любом случае этот старый лис выиграл: теперь у него в руках двойной агент, с помощью которого можно скармливать ложную информацию как Кузенам, так и Орлану, и Ирэн Адлер, которая просто не может жить спокойно и тихо. 

— Хороший расклад, да? — Миссис Поридж была довольна. — И ты отлично справился со своей ролью. Смотритель знал, что тебе будет любопытно, тоже захочется выгоды. К тому же нужно будет узнать, кто раскрыл твою маленькую секретную личность, — ехидно проговорила она.

Мистер Робин задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Он едва не расхохотался, поняв: Смотритель предусмотрел еще кое-что. Однажды, если мистер Робин захочет вернуться в Лондон, то ему придется остерегаться Рональда Адера. Тому будет несложно вспомнить обыгравшего в покер его партнера — мистер Робин гордился своей красивой игрой — и сложить общую картину, как это сделал сам мистер Робин. А ему, в свою очередь, придется забыть об инкогнито. Потому что ни одна живая душа не знала, как в точности выглядел деловой партнер ворона. Были те, кто знал, но сейчас они все находились на том свете. 

Мистер Робин прикрыл глаза: если он захочет вернуться в Лондон, ему придется убить Адера. А Смотритель теперь будет зорко следить за мальчишкой — он тут же получит сигнал. Отличная комбинация.

— Да. Я был просто тем, кого Адер не знает в лицо. После отставки мое дело, я уверен, засекретили, установив к нему высокий уровень доступа. Адер мог знать мою историю, но в общих чертах. — Мистер Робин сцепил пальцы. — Главное то, что Смотритель и здесь все предусмотрел. Ни одна из задействованных активных фигур не является важной. Ни вы, ни я. Какой термин он придумал?

— Запасные игроки, — спокойно ответила миссис Поридж. — Смотритель — гений, умеющий разворачивать операции с экономией ресурсов. — Она посмотрела в сторону пистолета с глушителем, который мистер Робин положил рядом с чашкой чая. — Он смышленый. Я сразу же поняла, как только он пришел к нам, далеко пойдет. Он был тенью, хладнокровной, безжалостной машиной, которая могла даже человеческие чувства свести к уравнению, сложному, с несколькими неизвестными, но уравнению. — Она улыбнулась.

Мистер Робин отодвинул от себя чашку с остывшим чаем, от которого несло персиковым ароматизатором. Он подумал, что миссис Поридж заблуждается. Смотритель не всесилен. Он не может предугадать все, он не пророк. Орлан и деловой партнер тому доказательство. На мгновение он подумал, не было ли подставное самоубийство способом уйти от Смотрителя.

— Если не секрет, какова награда за твою работу?

— Картина Дюрера «Женская баня». Она принадлежала моему отцу. Он купил ее у одного солдата во время Второй мировой за новые сапоги и хранил всю оставшуюся жизнь. Даже когда разорился, он не продал ее.

— И она оказалась в руках у Смотрителя?

— Нет. У меня ее выкрала Ирэн Адлер. То ли хотела сувенир на память, то ли наконец встретиться со мной, не знаю. — Мистер Робин пожал плечами. — Я пытался найти ее сам. В память об отце. Но Антея оказалась проворней.

Миссис Поридж усмехнулась, странно посмотрев на мистера Робина. Так на него смотрела мать, когда он совершал какой-нибудь проступок, пытаясь помочь — она смотрела на него с укором, перемешанным с любовью. А когда он ограбил соседний сад, чтобы накормить сестру, она и вовсе заплакала.

— Никогда не хотела на пенсию в этот домик, — задумчиво сказала она невпопад. — Не для таких, как мы, домики с садиком на заднем дворе. И котов ненавижу. У меня на них аллергия.

Происшествию в Гринвич-Виллидж была посвящена небольшая статья в криминальном разделе утренней газеты. Пожар по неосторожности: старушка приняла снотворное и, ожидая, пока оно подействует, курила в постели. Увы, она так и заснула с зажженной сигаретой. Огонь захватил и соседей: погиб мистер К. Ф. Робин, милосердно задохнулся во сне, а вот молодоженов из квартиры напротив, к счастью, не было дома. И теперь домоуправление задавалось одним вопросом: подавать иск с жалобой на фармацевтическую компанию или сигаретную фабрику. Кто-то же должен написать в инструкциях, негодовали они, что курить после принятия снотворного — смертельно опасно.

Антея отложила газету, аккуратно свернув ее пополам. Телефон молчал — никаких новых указаний за последние два дня. И работа вернулась в привычное русло из ожидания и наблюдения. Адер после передачи чертежей заперся у себя в квартире. Он сделал два звонка: один — в квартиру Габриэль Воладон, и там ему ответил автоответчик, другой — в Лондон, где получил новый номер счета для перевода денег. Антея прошлась по комнате, поэтапно вспоминая детали задания. На секунду она оказалась рядом с окном: палящее солнце Нью-Йорка раздражало, загоняло в тень. Поморщившись, Антея уже потянулась к шнуру, чтобы задернуть штору, но в ту же секунду ей показалось, что она увидела…

Пропуская ступеньки, Антея вылетела из дома, сделала шаг на пешеходную дорожку и покачнулась, замерев на краю тротуара. Загорелся красный, и какой-то неравнодушный самаритянин схватил ее под локоть, оттаскивая и беззлобно ругаясь, перемежая испанскую и французскую брань.

На той стороне стоял полковник Себастьян Моран. Не мистер Робин, исследователь, привыкший проводить время в засаде с биноклем, в испачканных джинсах и протертых на локтях кардиганах. А Себастьян Моран собственной персоной, столь же незаметный, как его легенда-прикрытие, но гораздо более опасный. Биноклю он предпочитал снайперский прицел, обычным джинсам и кофтам — дизайнерские костюмы. Он стоял напротив, наблюдая за Антеей. Как всегда, Моран выглядел немного отстраненным и безучастным, осматривая ее, оценивая, но в то же время подмечая важные детали. Знакомый взгляд охотника, который не подает вида о начале сезона. На какую-то секунду он почти незаметно улыбнулся и кивнул, приветствуя соперника за игровой доской.

Мимо проносились машины, народ мялся на переходе, ожидая сигнал светофора. Нью-Йорк по-прежнему гудел о чем-то своем. Грохоча и скрипя, проковылял по дороге микроавтобус. Прохожие дружно вздохнули, зажимая рты и носы, чтобы не дышать едкими выхлопом. Антея взглянула на светофор — еще совсем чуть-чуть. Она облизнулась и тут же поморщилась, ощутив на языке пыль.

Загорелся зеленый, и людские потоки хлынули навстречу друг другу, смешиваясь, сталкиваясь, торопясь. Полковник Себастьян Моран, правая рука Мориарти и бывший агент МИ-6, исчез.

«Кеннеди. Гавана — Нью-Йорк. 10:35 a.m. Завтра», — тренькнул где-то в городе старый телефон.

Габриэль Воладон разорвала свои контракты, выплатив неустойку, и исчезла из Нью-Йорка, внезапно завершив карьеру.

Вместо эпилога

— Он опять смылся. Клянусь, Лори, я уволю засранца к концу этой недели. Плевать, что он мой брат. Это ведь не какой-нибудь магазин с продуктами, игрушками или шмотьем. Я не могу повесить табличку: «Извините, но этой ночью мы закрыты». Лори, это приют для животных. Он круглосуточный. Слышишь меня? Круг-ло-су-точ-ный. Без праздников и выходных. Да, как в гостинице или больнице. Иначе, какого черта, мне нужен помощник. Но засранец уже третий день отлынивает. Да, Лори, да, этот гаденыш охмуряет очередную девчонку. Он же ни одной юбки не пропускает. Впрочем, и брюки тоже. Я спокойна, Лори, вот не надо мне говорить «не нервничай». Хм, секунду, тут в дверь постучались. Ох, если это гаденыш, вот надеру ему уши. Пофиг, что ему шестнадцать, у него гормоны и это типично. Он человек, у него есть мозг, он может им думать. Нахрена тогда нам вся эта эволюция? Боги, почему его клетки прошли естественный отбор?! О, блин, он еще и коробки не расставил. Представляешь, как баррикады. Господи, ну что за дрянь! Секунду, Лори, я сейчас открою дверь. Ох… Нет, нет, Лори, ничего не случилось. Но я точно убью этого засранца. Милые мои, кто же с вами так. Приезжай, Лори, приезжай. Теперь я точно никуда не выйду. Кто-то подбросил… Три, четыре, пять… Восемь кошек, Лори. Прихватишь пиццу или лапшу по дороге, ага? Представляешь? Восемь кошек. Идите ко мне, хорошие. И не забудь, я не люблю анчоусы.


End file.
